Just So You Know
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: I don't know why I'm up here. What would he think? And what was wrong with me...Nobodies cannot feel! So...why do I care so much? [AkuRoku semi songfic, Just So You Know, De Toi a Moi]


Well. Here I am again.

Hm, well, I finally had enough courage to make a AkuRoku story, though I do have to admit, I used to hate this couple. –ducks from fangirls- But do not fret! I am totally ok with this couple now!

So, the songs in this story are _Just So You Know_ and _De Toi a Moi_, both sung by Jesse McCartney. And, as a side note, both songs have the same tune, it's just that De Toi a Moi has a French chorus instead of an English chorus, but the meanings are still the same.

Yes, yes, I know Roxas's voice is Jesse McCartney, but I could not help myself this time XD.

Oh, and one more thing!

I don't own anything!

--

I shouldn't be up here.

Why was I up here?

I'm such an idiot. Why did I agree to Demyx and Xigbar to do this? What would he think of it?

It all started when Demyx announced that we, Organization XIII, a bunch of heartless nobodies, will be having a talent night. Yes, a talent night. And he said everyone had to participate, everyone except the superior. According to Demyx, The Superior had ordered that such an even must be held to see everyone's natural talent, and not the usual fighting talent.

To me, Xemnas was making a joke out of all this.

But if this was a joke, why was I taking it seriously?

For the talent show, it seemed that Demyx and Xigbar had agreed to play together as one performance, Demyx playing his usual Sitar, and Xigbar playing the drums, his natural and hidden talent. I had overheard them talking about needing a vocalist of some sort as I walked by them on the way to my room to think about what was going to happen. I was stupid enough to look at them as I passed by, and they called me over to join them in their conversation. Asking me what I was going to do that night, I hesitantly answered them that I was going to sing.

Why didn't I just lie to them?

It would have saved me from performing with them. But then again, I did need some accompaniment while I sing up there on stage. But no, no! Why did I want to sing? I was just going to sing some simple song, but Demyx and Xigbar just had to come to me, and I ended up singing a song I didn't want anybody to hear-anybody, except him…

And now, here I am, up on stage, sweat seeping through my black gloves and onto the microphone.

Demyx and Xigbar waited for my queue to start. I looked up at the audience, all 20 eyes looking at me, and took one look at him, he, the reason of why I decided to sing this song…

I inhaled, and my voice rang out onto the microphone.

_"I shouldn't love you,_

_But I want to,_

_I just can't turn away,_

_I shouldn't see you,_

_But I can't move,_

_Can't look away…"_

The sound of Demyx's sitar and Xigbar's drums filled in the one part before my next part. I didn't dare open my eyes, just not yet…

_"I shouldn't love you,_

_But I want to,_

_I just can't turn away,_

_I shouldn't see you,_

_But I can't move,_

_Can't look away…_

_And I don't know,_

_How to be fine when I'm not,_

_Cuz I don't know,_

_How to make the feeling stop…"_

My mind spun as I took a breath to sing the main chorus of the song that's for him…wait, for him? For who? Opening my eyes, light flooded into my eyes…light and darkness…total opposites…what is this feeling I'm feeling?

_"Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me,_

_And I can't help it,_

_I won't see it around,_

_I can't let 'em win now,"_

I couldn't stop. My voice kept singing uncontrollably, and there was no way of stopping it anymore. I was afraid of this, all of this, that's why I wanted to stay quiet as usual, but…with my shaking body and sweating face, how could I stop?

_"Thought you should know,_

_I tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to,_

_I just gotta say it all before I go…_

_Just so you know…"_

Taking a glance, I saw the open-mouthed members gawking at me-well, except for Zexion and Saix, but off to the side, I noticed the red fiery color that went against the pitch black behind them. Looking quickly, I saw his expression was the same as everyone else's except his eyes…were they…watery? No, that can't be, for we nobodies cannot cry, yet alone feel.

I can feel the gawking and shocked look of Demyx's eyes behind my back, as I sang the rest of the song. What was he staring at? He and Xigbar have only heard me so many times during those practices, so why are they shocked? And another question: Why am I sweating so much? Yet again, what was this feeling? Why am I taking everything so seriously, this is just a stupid event The Superior set up to make a joke out of us. Wait, a joke? Laughter, happiness? Total opposites of what we nobodies are! But right now…right now, I felt my face flush red when I had looked at him. What was wrong with me?

_"Just so you know…_

_Just so you know…"_

Singing the last part of my song, I exhaled a sigh of relief and put the microphone back on the stage. No applaud. Well, as expected, no one really cares anyway. But I cared. I took it seriously. But for what? What the hell is wrong with me!?

As I turned to exit off the stage, I heard one applaud. Turning around, I saw the fiery red-haired figure standing up and applauding my performance.

"That was shockingly wonderful, Number XIII."

I, stupidly, turned my face the other way. Was I still awkward being the new member? After all, it's only been a month or so since I have joined…but my quick reflexes told me otherwise. Running out of the area, I quickly ran through the Hall of Empty of Melodies and up towards Naught's Skyway, further passing through Proof of Existence. I finally caught my breath when I had passed the many rooms and into the blank, white hallway of all our rooms. Punching the wall to the side of me, I slowly proceeded down to my own room, and sat on my bed.

What…what in the world just happened now? I could've sworn that I had…felt a feeling. Something that only true Somebodies would know. I must be stupid, how many times do I have to tell myself? Nobodies CANNOT feel!

Angrily, I picked up the guitar in the corner of my room, another hidden "talent" that I never showed to anybody. I strummed the strings in a fast accord…and uncontrollably.

_"De toi a moi,_

_il ya des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas,_

_Tant se confondent,_

_Tant elles sont profondes et legeres a la fois,_

I couldn't stop. My eyes were shut so tight, my lungs about to burst from so much use of oxygen…I sung uncontrollably, so loud that I wondered if the other members down near Hall of Empty Melodies could hear me, but for some reason, I didn't care…

_De toi a moi, _

_Il y a, je crois, des mots qui n'osent pas,_

_Des mots qui n'osent plus,_

_Et si nos amours decurs,_

_Sans vous savoir,_

_De toi a moi…"_

I didn't even know why I was singing in a different language. It somehow was just…natural to me…it may have been possible for my Somebody to have known the language very fluently, but what in the world? Why did I choose to sing in French? This song I had originally sung it in that language so no eavesdroppers would understand the powerful words…

Powerful words…feelings…this just can't be happening…

I finally inhaled some well-deserved oxygen into my body and put my guitar down on the floor. Opening my eyes, I stared into the reflection of a person in the mirror.

Crap.

I whirled around, anger flickering in my brilliant blue eyes towards the fiery red that countered them.

He did nothing, however. He just stood there, leaning against the wall, his head bent down with his eyes closed.

"That was…"

"How long have you been standing there?"

How dare he, just coming in like nothing is wrong. And yet, he still insists on standing there!

He did nothing again, and just stood there.

"…When did you ever learn to write and sing such a song like that?"

"Why do you care?"

He finally opens his eyes, and his bright green eyes clash with my blue ones.

"Because…you sang as if…as if you have a heart."

I froze. This cannot be happening…

"You shut you're eyes from the whole world and immersed yourself into a new, completely different one, as if you didn't care about anything, as if you had just let go and decided to show your true self."

I shook my head. This cannot be Number VIII, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, talking to me in such a proper way, without insult. I couldn't care less, but for some reason, his green eyes made me feel so…

He pushed himself off the wall and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just noting on what I had observed is really all. Believe me or not, you could not stop, even when I called your name…"

"…Shut up."

Suddenly, he…smirked?

"What was that again?"

I knew that it was better than to provoke this daredevil when it comes down to his smart remarks, but I could not contain it any longer.

"I said to just shut up!"

My voice echoed through the castle, and suddenly, it died, bringing back the deafening silence once more.

I turned my head down and started to shake uncontrollably.

_Splish._

A water drop had landed on my clenched leather glove, which soon followed another. I couldn't stop. I wanted it to stop!

He sighed and shook his head softly. "Ah, Roxas, you're so stupid."

And with that, I felt his warm body against mine, his long, slender arms around my small one. I stood completely still, my face buried into his chest, because he was taller than me by at least a head or so. I heard no rhythmic beating in his chest, just silence-like all of us nobodies are supposed to have. But if that were so, why was I crying? Especially to the loudest organization member?

"For one, Roxas, you don't understand that you do have the feelings of a Somebody, though we all claim to not to. And secondly, if you're wondering if I'm reading your mind or not, no, I'm not because I'm not a freak like Number VI."

I felt the heat of his body closer against mine, and slowly pushed away from him.

"Axel, we're nobodies. Don't you understand?"

Axel chuckled. "Tsk. Yea, I understand that you've got some emotions for me 'cause you just called me by my own name."

Wait, WHAT?

That is not possible. For all I know, my Somebody was for sure, straight.

I mean, we are the same…aren't we?

I shook my head. "You've got to be kidding me. You're just delusional in the head, Ax-"

I had cut my sentence off. What? Since when did I get so comfortable saying his name? I address the superiors ahead of me by their Numbers-but this guy, Flurry of Dancing Flames, just seems to have surrounded me by those flames.

I wasn't in love. No, no, no…that song it was…nothing! No meaning at all…

Axel scratched the back of his neck. "Boy, you ARE stupid, just like your light-delusional Somebody." And with that, he smirked again.

And with that, my stupid eyes filled up again, and he, the fiery red-head, did as he had done earlier, and kissed me softly on the forehead.

I guess I was just like a regular teenager, facing the same, confused feelings like every other teenage Somebody would face…

My song…

Just so you know, Axel…

…you were right all along.

_De toi a moi…_

--

yay, its finished! my first AkuRoku story, tell me how it is, ok?

So sorry if everyone was expecting the full lyrics to _Just So You Know_ when Roxas was singing...it was just way too long for just Roxas to be thinking to himself, and plus, it would have just dragged that whole part of the story, which does not sound too good, haha.

Oh, and, if you noticed, I said that Roxas knew French like his Somebody, and everyone knows who Roxas's Somebody is, right? Hmm...Sora speaking French...never thought of that until now...

And what Axel had said about "being a freak like Number VI", I have nothing against Number VI (Zexion). I used Zexion as an example because he is the smartest member, isn't he? Besides Vexen...but that dude just creeps me out...I have nothing against Zexion! How can I, he's my favorite Organization member!

Funny how I used to not like this couple…is it my fault that I thought Axel was so much older than Roxas?? He's so tall…OO

and, I'm just rambling on...

Anyways…

Review button…I wouldn't mind the reviews :)


End file.
